1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a game that can be played on social networking sites, whether accessed via the internet or through mobile devices/channels, that provides players opportunities to see characters inside the game that are taken from the player's social graph.
2. Description of the Related Art
“City building” games (e.g., SIM-CITY) allow players to construct virtual cities. Players can place virtual buildings and set virtual parameters (e.g., virtual wages, etc.) in order to “rule” the virtual city. The virtual city can have virtual inhabitants, which can walk around the virtual city. The virtual inhabitants in SIM-CITY appear to be generated randomly with random attributes.
What is needed is a city building game that integrates a player's real world friends into the virtual city.